Forgotten Memories
by Chibi Orochi-kun
Summary: what happens wehn the inu gang comes across a demon with no memory? what if she's conected to the missing child of the east? and the reason SesshoMaru is so cold and emotionless? read to find out!
1. The Past

Forgotten Memories  
  
Chapter one: The Past  
  
The rain fell mercilessly, not stopping for anything or anyone. Thunder roared and lighting flashed, covering the sounds of mourning from inside the palace.  
  
Inside, it rained but not water, tears. Mourners cried for the lady of the palace. She past away while bringing her daughter into the world. Lady Aya had made the ultimate sacrifice but it was worth it.  
  
As everyone left, they gave the lord their words and apologies. "Isamu, you know you can always count on me when you need a friend, right?" "Yes and thank you, InuTiasho. You're a true friend."  
  
Isamu was alone when a cry brought him out of his world of sadness. He looked down at the bundle in his arms. "Shh, it's going to be all right. We'll make it through this. I promise, now shh." He told the child in his arms. 'She's all I have left, my pride and joy, she will help me through this. My little Naomi.' "I love you Naomi, with all my heart." 


	2. The Presant

Chapter 2

The Present

The rain poured heavily on the battered palace. Lighting flashed and thunder roared, not once waking her from her peaceful slumber. She awoke when she heard voices in the distance. "So, I have visitors."

The inutaichi had been traveling, going nowhere in particular when it began to rain. At first it didn't bother them but soon it began pouring and they hurried to find shelter.

"Look over there!" shouted kagome as the group rounded a bend. The gang stopped running and looked at what kagome had found. It was a palace and it was huge! It looked as though a **VERY** powerful lord owned it. "Maybe we could stay there." Said sango. "Come on, let's hurry!" shouted inuyasha.

They all ran down the hillside toward the enormous building. When they reached it, they discovered that the palace was in ruins. "I don't think anyone lives here." Said miroku as they stepped inside. Once inside, they began exploring.

Soon they came across a large room, the main room. It a mess, broken furniture, walls, pottery and rafters were everywhere. As they looked around, something caught inuyahsa's nose.

"What is it, inuyasha?" asked kagome.

"A demon." Inuyasha stepped closer to the source of the aroma. Suddenly, a pair of sky blue orbs appeared in the darkened corner before them.

She had heard them enter and look around. She just ignored them, thinking that eventually they would leave but then the half demon caught her scent. She quickly turned and looked at them. She thought as she quietly surveyed them, 'A half demon, 3 humans and 2 demons. What an unlikely bunch.' She continued to stare at their frightened faces.

Then, a flash of lighting shined through the missing wall. The flash of light revealed her to them. Their fear lessoned when they found that the orbs were the eyes of a woman.

"Who are you?" inuyasha yelled over the thunder.

"Why should I tell you?" asked a female voice.

"Because we'd like to know, what is it?" inuyasha was getting mad

"Why don't you shut your mouth, half-breed."

"Make me!"

"Sigh, you're also half-witted. Why don't you run along and be stupid somewhere else."

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. ' She just called me stupid...' " That's it! Listen, I don't know what your problem is and I don't frankly care but..."

The blue orbs turn crimson.

"Inuyasha, I don't think that was a smart thing to say." Said kagome in a shaky voice.

"She's right, mutt, you better watch what you say around me."

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" inuyasha collided with the ground. "We're very sorry about this but we just came in to get out of the rain and if we disturbed you, we'll leave." Kagome grabbed inuyasha and started to walk out.

"Hehehehe, you can stay if you want. Just keep mutt quiet. Ok."

Kagome turned around and walked over to the woman. "May I ask for your name?"

"You may, it's Nanashi and yours?"

"I'm kagome they are sango, shippo, kilala, miroku and inuyasha."

Nanashi stepped out of the shadows to reveal that she was beautiful. She was tall and had a perfect figure. Her hair was black and went to her knees. She had onyx eyes and a black star on each side of her face. She also had a tail was also black.


	3. Nanashi

Chapter 3

Nanashi

Nanashi walked passed the group and cleared the floor. She then started a fire and motioned for them to sit around the fire with her.

"No reason to be cold and wet when there's a fire, now is there?"

They all agreed and joined her around the fire. After awhile they began to talk.

"So nanashi, why are you here?" asked kagome.

"I don't know. This is where I live I guess."

"You live in this run down piece of shit!" shouted inuyasha.

"No you moron! I just stick around here cause I don't got nowhere to go!"

"And why is that?" shouted inuyasha.

"Because I don't remember where else I could go!"

"And why is that?" asked miroku.

"When I was young, I lost my family and my memory. I can't remember anything after my 14th birthday."

"I'm so sorry to hear that nanashi." Said kagome.

"It's not your fault."

"Do you know how it happened?" asked sango.

"I think I was hit in the head with something heavy, I have a scar on the back of my head. You wanna see?"

Kagome and sango nodded their heads.

Nanashi parted the hair on the back of her head to reveal a long and thin stripe of flesh where hair refused to grow. There was the scar she was talking about.

"That must have hurt." Stated sango as she viewed the scar.

"Whatever hit you must have been pretty heavy. It looks like it had cracked you head open." Said kogome as she sat down.

They stayed silent until shippo's stomach started growling.

"I guess I'm hungry." He stated shyly.

"I think we're all hungry." Stated kagome. She then turned to nanashi. "Is there anything to eat here?"

"Yah, follow me." Nanashi walked out of the room and into the hall. She stopped and waited for the group. When they were all in the hall, she walked down it.

They walked for sometime before nanashi stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked kagome. Kagome then looked passed nanashi to see a wall of debris blocking the hallway. "How are going to get passed it?" she asked.

Nanashi turned to the group. "I know a short cut." She then jumped into the rafters.

"How are we going to get up there?" asked sango.

"Kagome, climb onto my back." Stated inuyasha.

"Ok."

Inuyasha jumped into the rafters and set kagome on them and helped the others.

"Follow me, it's just a little further."

The group followed nanashi though the rafters, heeding her warnings on which rafters couldn't hold their weight.

Soon, nanashi jumped down from the rafters. Inuyasha helped them all down.

"Here we are." Stated nanashi triumphantly.

Everyone stared in aw at the site before them.

The most beautiful garden on earth. Sakura trees stood everywhere. Fruit trees stood as well. Flower bushes and patches were everywhere. There was a cabal stone path winding through the garden, in the cabal stone path were beautiful gems. In the center of it all was a beautiful, 10 ft tall diamond fountain and sapphire blue water flowed through it. The ceiling was made of glass and showed everything going on out side.

Nanashi walked up the path to one of the fruit trees and picked some fruit. She then sat down on the emerald green grass and began eating. The group soon recovered from the shock and joined her.

After they ate, nanashi showed them where some beds were and bid them good night. She then returned to the main room and slept on the rafter she was napping on earlier.


	4. Friends

Chapter 4

Friends

Inutaisho stood outside the lavish gates of the eastern palace. He had been summoned by Isamu to help him. He, much like Isamu, was a single parent. His mate also died during childbirth. The large gates opened and let Taisho (it's my nickname for him. DEAL WITH IT!) and his companion in. When they entered the courtyard, a servant greeted them and led down the long, narrow halls of the eastern palace.

They soon came to a stop in front of two lavishly decorated doors that led to the main room. The servant turned to the two and said in a cheery voice, "Isamu sama will be with you in a moment. He's currently dealing with his daughter." She then opened the doors and let the two in.

Taisho and his companion entered the large room. It, by far, was the most beautiful room in the palace. Its walls were covered with beautifully polished mahogany. Carved into the mahogany were giant dog demons in their true forms. The engravings were decorated with an assortment of different valuable gems such as ruby, emerald, sapphire and the most conman were diamonds. All different colors like orange, yellow, purple and the most popular color was black. Black diamonds sparkled brightly in the light of the rising sun shining through the ceiling high windows. The windowpanes were made of ivory and marble. The floors were mahogany planks with animal pelts scattered everywhere. The furniture in the room was the best money could buy, solid oak and silk. The desk, located in the corner, was made from the bones of Isamu's enemies.

Taisho and his companion sat on one of the silk couches and waited for their host's arrival. While they waited, a servant came and offered them something to drink. "Tea for me and some water for the boy." He stated solemnly. The servant them left to fill the order.

Moments later, the set of doors on the other side of the room opened and Isamu stepped into the room and sat in the chair next to the couch where Taisho sat. The moment he sat down, a loud screaming emitted from the room Isamu had just come from.

Sigh. "I wish she would go to sleep." He stated as he stood and began to walk back.

"I know exactly how you feel." Taisho stated as his friend walked away.

Moments later, Isamu returned with a wailing girl in his arms.

"Nani? Nani am I supposed to do?"

"You should try wearing her out, making her tired. It always works for me." Taisho stated calmly.

"That's a good idea. Arigito, Taisho."

Taisho bowed his head slightly.

"Now, how to do that?" asked Isamu to no one in particular.

"Maybe she would like to play with my son. He has been a good boy so I don't see a problem with that." Taisho said as he turned to his son. " Would you like to play with Naomi, SesshoMaru?" Taisho asked the 2yr old sitting next to him. The young boy nodded vigorously as he got off the couch and walked over to Isamu.

Isamu set his year old daughter on the ground and the two became fast friends.

That evening, when InuTaisho was leaving, the children refused to stop playing.

Isamu turned to Taisho and said, "I think their going to be very good friends when they get older. Don't you?"

Taisho stayed silent a moment then answered. "I think their going to be much more than friends."

Taisho turned and watched the children play.

"Much more."


	5. Discovery

Chapter 5

Discovery

Nanashi awoke an hour before dawn, just like she always did. She wandered the catacombs of the palace in search of where she had left the group of young travelers. As she walked down what appeared to be the guest hall, she heard two girls talking. She followed the voices to the last room on the left side of the hall. She opened the door just enough to peer inside. She spotted kagome and sango sitting on the futon talking about nothing in particular. Upon observing this, nanashi opened the door completely. Kagome was the one who spotted her first.

" Hey nanashi! How are you this morning?" she asked cheerfully.

Nanashi gave off a smirk and said, " Hey kagome, I'm just fine."

Sango and kagome invited nanashi to join them. Nanashi, of course, accepted. Nanashi sat down at he end of the bed and joined in on their conversation which consisted of the sacred jewel shards, naraku, naraku's incarnations, miroku's sudden unperverted nature and, of course, whether or not inuyasha loved kagome. Their conversation lasted until well past lunch, when the boys came a knockin' on their door.

" Come on you two blabbermouths! We got jewel shards to find! We ain't got goddamn day!" inuyasha shouted through the door.

Upon hearing this, the girls immediately began their long, sad goodbyes. Nanashi walked the group to the front gates of the decaying palace. When there, the gang asked nanashi to go with them but she declined. She said that she preferred a life where there were no surprises and nothing unexpected happened. She liked living in the palace, no matter how beat down it was, it was her home and she didn't want to leave it.

The gang understood and promised to come back and visit after they had killed naraku and completed the jewel. As they were walking away, kagome ran back and said, " When the jewel is complete, the possessor gets one wish, I'll wish for you to have your memories back, okay?"

" Hai, arigitou kagome-chan." Nanashi then gave kagome a hug and then waved goodbye to the group as they disappeared over the horizon of the noon skies.

After her new friends were out of site, nanashi went back in the palace and went to the greenhouse, to get something to eat. She wandered through the greenhouse garden for what seemed like an eternity, looking for something good to eat. As she grew frustrated, she went and sat on the edge of the diamond fountain.

She sat there for a while, her hands diligently stroking the sapphire blue water as if it were alive. While she sat, she thought. She thought about many things, about why she didn't go with them, why she wanted to stay here so badly, what drew her to this palace in the first place, who she was, where she came from, who her parents were and what exactly was she trying to remember? All those questions echoed through her mind as she walked through the long halls of the palace.

Nanashi was so lost in thought, when she ran into a door, she had no idea where she was. She looked at the door in awe for it was untouched, not burned like the rest of the palace. It was beautiful.

The door was mahogany. It had giant dogs carved into it and placed in the carvings were blood rubies. They sparkled with an otherworldly glow, as if they had captured a ghost from their long past. Nanashi reached for the handle and found that it was made from solid gold and silver. She opened the giant twin doors only to be put in total shock. The room she was standing in was completely untouched. It was as if the fire had never happened. The walls weren't burnt, neither was the furniture or anything else. Nanashi looked around the room.

The walls were made form polished oak. There were also carvings in them as well and they were a lot like the ones on the door. Large dog demons covered the large walls as they danced and played. Blood rubies covered the dogs and made them glow.

Nanashi stepped into the center of the large room and looked all around her. Right in front of her was a large, in floor futon. The sheets on it were ebony with silver dogs on them, they also appeared to be made of silk. To her right, there was a boutique, the items upon it looked as though they had been used just yesterday. To her left were two sets of twin doors. Nanashi walked over to the first set of doors and opened them to reveal a large closet still filled with the finest cloths money could buy. After closing the closet doors, she moved to the next set of doors and opened them. When she looked inside, she nearly died. It was a personal hot spring.

Soon, nanashi took a bath and changed into some fresh cloths. After she had changed, she went and laid down on the bed. She didn't bother to pull the covers over her as she fell fast asleep but her sleep was not peaceful as it usually was. This night brought her dreams, horrible dreams. Dreams of a battle, people dieing, a large fire. She felt as though she had seen those images before but concluded they must be from before she forgot. As her dreams worsened, she kept waking with a start. She was panting, her heartbeat was accelerated and she was covered with sweat.

Soon, it was dawn but you couldn't see the sun through the rain clouds that covered the sky. Nanashi could hear voices as she began to calm down but they weren't the voices of her friends but of people she didn't know. She soon got up into the rafters and began looking for the owners of the voices.


	6. whats up with all the AN!

A/N:

Konichiwa! Listen up people, I know I just updated one of my stories but don't expect another update for a few weeks, I have tutoring after school and that will take up most of my time but don't worry! I will update as soon as possible. I promise!

lady of sesshoumaru A.K.A fluffy


End file.
